Łapu Capki/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują powiększoną wersję ich ulubionej gry z dzieciństwa, Łapu Capek. Fretka początkowo chce ich przyłapać, jednak ostatecznie dołącza do zabawy, gdyż także jest fanką gry. Tymczasem Doktor Dundersztyc próbuje pogodzić się z myślą, że jego córka jest już dorosła. Jednak kiedy Vanessa wyjeżdża na obóz z przyjaciółmi, Heinz z pomocą Pepe Pana Dziobaka postanawia potajemnie ją ochraniać. Łapu Capki (Piosenka: Łapu Capki) Hej, co to za gra, w którą dzisiaj każdy gra? Łapu Capki! W momencie zwycięstwa wykrzykuje słowa dwa: Łapu Capki! Najlepsza gra na świecie, każdy dobrze wie, kto własnej nie ma jeszcze, niech pamięta, że to wstyd! Łapu Capki są git! (Łapu Capki zna cały świat!) Łapu Capki są git! (Łapu Capki nie mają wad!) Łapu Capki są git! (Łapu Capki zna cały świat!) Łapu Capki są git! Łapu Capki! W Łapu Capki grali twoi rodzice, teraz zagraj i ty! (W salonie) Fretka: (Gra z Fineaszem i Ferbem w Łapu Capki.) Łapu Capki to najlepsza gra na świecie! I....ha! Czyli wychodzę z bajora, wizyta w myjni, do wieży okropieństw, i...oh, ow, kolejny rzut! Tak! Podwójna korona, ludzie! I ostatnia prawie prosta! Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń! Zwyciężyłam! Jestem niepokonana! Ooh, cudowne uczucie, ale wy go nie poznacie, bo przegraliście! Jestem wielką królową Łapu Capek! (Tańczy.) Kto jest królową? Fineasz: Lubię na nią patrzeć, kiedy się cieszy. Fretka: ...królową Łapu Capek! Jakby nie patrzeć, gramy w tę grę już od jakiś sześciu lat. Patrzcie, (Wyjmuje tabelę zwycięstw.) w tym roku wygrałam już jakieś dziewiętnaście razy z czego dwanaście z rzędu. Jakby ta gra chciała, żebym wygrała, a co za tym idzie, żebyście wy przegrali. Znowu, i znowu, i tak za każdym razem. Łapu Capki to super łatwizna. Przydałoby się jakieś większe wyzwanie. (Wychodzi.) Fineasz: Większe wyzwanie... Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W pokoju muzycznym gra na basie dżingiel Agenta P, co powoduje uniesienie się wzmacniacza odsłaniając zjeżdżalnię do jego bazy.) (W bazie - Pepe wpadł do bazy. Monogram i Carl wiwatują.) Monogram: Szczęśliwej prawie 1000 misji, Agencie P! Aby uczcić tę radosną okazję, chcielibyśmy podarować ci tę pamiątkową koszulkę. (Obok Pepe wysuwa się biała koszulka ze zdjęciem Carla na różowym sercu.) Carl: Sam ją zrobiłem. Pójdę ich zrobić jeszcze kilka. (Odbiega.) Monogram: (Szepcze.) Załóż ją tylko dzisiaj. Wiesz, trzeba chłopaka dowartościować. (Mówi normalnie.) Dundersztyc jedzie właśnie do miejskiego parku krajobrazowego. Heh, nie mogłem tego lepiej zobrazować. Haha, zobrazować krajobraz! Rozumiesz mnie? (W parku krajobrazowym) Dundersztyc jedzie furgonem swym! Dundersztyc: Dobra, dzieciaki, jesteśmy. Rozpakujmy się i zaczynajmy biwak. Vanessa: My? Nie powinieneś się teraz bawić z tym swoim dziobakiem? Dundersztyc: Co? I miałbym zostawić moją córeczkę samą w dziczy? O, nie! Vanessa: Tato, nie jestem już malutką dziewczynką. Spójrz na mnie! Ja mam szesnaście lat. Szesnaście! (Dundersztyc wyobraża sobie, że Vanessa jest małą dziewczynką.) Jestem praktycznie dorosła, a ty wciąż traktujesz mnie jakbym była dzieckiem! (Już patrzy na Vanessę normalnie.) Ugh, potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni. Tato, czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz?! Dundersztyc: Ale Vanesso, jeśli będzie śnieżna zamieć, lub trzęsienie ziemi i nikt się tobą nie zaopiekuje, tak jak kiedyś mną przemiłe oceloty? Vanessa: Tato! Dundersztyc: Rozbiłbym sobie namiot gdzieś niedaleko. Vanessa: Jedź do domu. Dundersztyc: Dobrze pysiaczku, niech będzie. Ale jeśli... Vanessa: Jedź! (Dundersztyc odjeżdża.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was tu dzisiaj wezwaliśmy. Buford: Tak, jakbyś normalnie zgadł. Fineasz: Ferb... (Ferb odkrywa duże przedmioty.) Ta-da! Buford: Szczerze mówiąc, to nadal nie kumam. Izabela: Co by to miało nie być, suszarka jest moja. Fretka: (Wbiega do ogródka.) Dobra, nikt się nie rusza! Wy dwaj myślicie, ze możecie zrobić duże coś tam i wszystko będzie git? Nie ma mowy. Tym razem naprawdę was przyłapię! (Zaczyna wpadać w szał.) Na dobre! Mamo! Mamo! (Idzie wkurzona poskarżyć się mamie.) Fineasz: To, co tu widzicie, to po prostu większa wersja znanej gry, Łapu Capki. Fretka: Ej, powiedziałeś... Łapu Capki? Fineasz: I to wielkie Łapu Capki. Fretka: Wielkie Łapu Capki. To takie mocno przyłapialskie, ale też kuszące, ale też mocno przyłapialskie, ale też kuszące. Fineasz: Zagrasz z nami? Fretka: Tak, będę trampkiem! Buford: Ja zamawiam samochód! Izabela: (Siedzi w sztucznej suszarce.) Hura! Fineasz: Ja wybieram fedorę, a Ferb dosiądzie nosa! Baljeet: (Siedzi na sztucznym jednorożcu.) Wiecie, jednorożce są różowe. Tak słyszałem. Fineasz: Za planszę do gry posłuży nasze miasto. Jego bogata architektura i cuda natury zapewnią emocje, a wygra ten, kto pierwszy je okrąży. Nawet nie będziemy musieli nic robić. Wystarczy rzucić tą elektroniczną kostką, a nasze wielkie pionki poruszą się automatycznie po miejskiej planszy. Fretka: Dobra, dobra, jedźmy wreszcie z tym koksem! Rzuć ją do mnie! Sześć! Na razie, ofermy! Jeden, dwa... Baljeet: A kiedy moja kolej? (Fretka rzuciła w niego kostką.) Ah! (Kostka pokazała jeden.) Widzę, że to będzie długi dzień. (W parku) Johnny: Matko naturo, ja dzieckiem jestem! Dundersztyc: (Przychodzi w stroju hipisa.) Cześć, klawi ziomale i ziomalki. Chcecie pszenicznego batonika, ludzie? Johnny: Ehhh... Vanessa: Witaj dziwaku, którego nie znam. Skąd się tutaj nagle wziąłeś i.. kiedy sobie pójdziesz? Dundersztyc: Oh, spacerowałem sobie, wiecie i bratałem się z naturą, i takie tam, wiecie jak to my hipisi i pomyślałem, że wy ludzie chcielibyście kilka cennych wskazówek od starego "wyji". Vanessa: Sami sobie świetnie radzimy. (Dundersztyc zgasił wodą z wiadra ognisko campowiczów.) Biwakowicze: Ej! Dundersztyc: Ogień to główna przyczyna pożarów. Wow, wow, wow! Czy to łąko pionier 3000? (Podbiega do namiotu.) Kocham te cudeńka. Są, są takie W dechę. Rzadko się zapadają dusząc śpiących w nim ludzi. Ale według rocznika Okręgu Trzech Stanów (Mierzy odległość namiotu od rzeki.) namiot należy rozbić co najmniej siedem metrów od rzeki, a wasz stoi o centymetr za blisko. Dziewczyna: Poważnie? Dundersztyc: O i musicie też podwiesić jedzenie, bo przyciągniecie tu niedźwiedzie... (Podwiesza prowiant na sznur, którego drugi koniec przywiązuje do stołu, który pod wpływem ciężaru worka podnosi się w powietrze.), które niestety w przeciwieństwie do was i do mnie nie są na luzie. Mam w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka biwakowych porad, ale najpierw skoczę do furgonetki po kapoki. Johnny: Wow facet jest mocno pogięty. Vanessa: Masz absolutną rację. (W mieście) Fineasz: (Przejął kostkę, która pokazała 5.)Tak! Uwielbiam wszystkie piątki. (Wchodzi do miejskiego zegara, zostaje wystrzelony przez wysuwaną tarczę. Rzuca do Fretki.) Fretka: (Przejęła kostkę.) Trafiłam oczko. Z drogi śledzie! Baljeet: (Do jego pionka jest przymocowany łańcuch z kulą.) Ta gra jest jakaś tendencyjna. Fretka: Przegrywać to trzeba umieć. Następny! (Rzuca kostkę Ferbowi.) (Ferb przejął kostkę. Za zadanie ma przejść na plac budowy, więc założył kask budowlany. Rzucił kostkę Izabeli.) Narrator: (Czyta wynik kostki.) Podaj dalej. Izabela: (W pionku leci z kostką do Fineasza.) Cześć Fineasz, co tam robisz? Buford: Ludzie ile jeszcze mam nosić tę brodę!? Fineasz: Aż wyrzucisz brzytwę! Buford: W dechę! Fineasz: Ale po co ci ten monokl? Buford: To tyko tak na pokaz, koniec rozmowy. (W parku - przy furgonie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Zobaczmy bandaże, buchosol, kamizelki. (Pepe przylatuje do Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: O siemasz, niezły ciuch! Wybacz dzisiaj nie walczymy. Moja córka biwakuje razem z przyjaciółmi i po kryjomu ich ochraniam. To niebezpieczny teren Panie Dziobaku i coś o tym wiem. Widzisz gdy w młodości mieszkałem w Gimmelshtump, przytrafił mi się drobny wypadek z rojem pszczół. (Retrospekcja) (Mały Dundersztyc ucieka przed wściekłym rojem pszczół. Przez nieuwagę spadł z urwiska i zaczął staczać się z pagórka przez ciernie, kaktusy i hydranty.) Dundersztyc narrator: Żądlą tylko raz, ale ból był niemiłosierny. (Teraźniejszość) Dundersztyc: Do dzisiaj w prawym udzie tkwi mi hydrant, widzisz? Lekarze mówią, że jest, za blisko aorty, by go usunąć operacyjnie. Takie rzeczy w dzikich lasach zdarzają się bez przerwy. Dobra i może troszeczkę przesadzam. Właściwie to piękna i spokojna okolica i nie ma się czego obawiać... Fretka: (Swoim pionkiem zmiażdżyła furgon Dundersztyca.) Przepraszam! Dundersztyc: Widzisz! Widzisz jak tutaj jest niebezpiecznie! Musisz mi pomóc ochronić moją córeczkę. Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! Świetnie nawet już wiem co zrobimy. (Camping) Johnny: Gruba wrona oj oj! Dundersztyc: Siemka bracia i siostry! Wróciłem i mam zestaw do pierwszej pomocy, system ostrzegawczy będący dziełem sztuki, nie wspominając o... (Widzi biwakowicza jedzącego coś widelcem i zabiera mu go.) Za ostre! (Tępi widelec i oddaje go biwakowiczowi.) Tak dobrze! (Widzi dziewczynę z ptakiem na dłoni, którego przegania.) Kwarantanna! (Zakłada dziewczynie metalowy ochraniacz na dłoń.) Żołędzio hełmy! (Zakłada je na głowy Vanessy i Johnny'ego.) Lepiej chuchać na zimne! Johnny: Facet ma nieco lekkiego fioła, co nie? Vanessa: Tak, jak najbardziej. Dundersztyc: (Zabezpiecza cały teren.) Uciekajcie stąd, to nie miejsce dla małych dzieci, znaczy dla praktycznie dorosłych! Jazda nie powodujcie niebezpiecznych sytuacji! Vanessa: Niby jakich!? Dundersztyc: Niby takich... (Pepe wyskakuje z krzaków przebrany jako niedźwiedź i terkocze.) Dundersztyc: Widzisz. Vanessa: Dobra wystarczy tego! No wiesz Pepe i ty? Zawiodłam się na tobie. Na tobie też! Dundersztyc: Ale skąd wiedzia- Vanessa: A proszę cię. Pojawiasz się nagle przebrany z tym swoim żałosnym rocznikiem statystycznym i to jest, to jest strasznie upokarzające. Nie jestem już malutką dziewczynką. Dundersztyc: Jesteś moją córeczką. Vanessa: Tato ja wiem, ale ja tylko chcę spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi, a ty wciąż nas śledzisz. Czy ty mi ufasz? Dundersztyc: Ah no tak. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzałem. Ja, no wiesz bo ja wiem, że świetnie sobie dasz radę. Chodźmy Pepe Panie Dziobaku mamy jeszcze czas na potyczkę. No wiesz nawet cię nie zwiążę. W sumie to możesz zacząć mnie bić już teraz. Johnny: Myślałem, że twój ojciec jest aptekarzem. Dundersztyc: Ah miała rację Panie Dziobaku, ograniczałem ją. Rodzice nie chcą, by ich dzieci dorastały. Ale przysięgam, że od dzisiaj zmieniam swoje drętwe nastawienie. Dość już obaw, dość już przebieranek, dość już zasad! (Wyrzucił rocznik statystyczny, który uderzył w gniazdo pszczół, które spadło wypłaszając stado wściekłych owadów.) (Przy domu Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Jesteśmy prawie na mecie i prawie wszyscy. Buford: Haha przegrałaś dziewczyno! Fretka: Racja to możliwe, ale nie mogę się poddać, jestem królową Łapu Capek i nie dam tak po prostu odebrać sobie korony. Rzućcie te kostkie! Baljeet: Nie kostkie, tylko kostkę. (Rzucił Fretce kostkę.) Buford: Matko, no brawo mocarzu. (Fretka złapała kostkę, która pokazała dwie korony.) Fineasz: Wow! To dziś drugi raz. Ferb: Łapu Capki są jak okrutny los, chłodny i niemiłosierny. Fretka: Wow! Wygrałam ofermy! (w parku Pepe udziela terapii Dundersztycowi.) '' '''Dundersztyc': Ah wierz mi, że staram się być dobrym rodzicem, ale czasami- (Usłyszał ruj wściekłych pszczół.) Vanessa! (Na campingu biwakowicze cofają się przed rojem pszczół.) Vanessa: Czy ktoś oprócz mnie jest na nie uczulony? Dziewczyna: Ja! Chłopak: Ja też. Johnny: Więc wszyscy, ale czad. Dundersztyc: (Staje przed biwakowiczami.) Zostawcie moją córeczkę w spokoju! Vanessa: Tato co ty tutaj robisz, to niebezpieczne! Dundersztyc: Czyżby, nie zauważyłem. Dobra pszczoły, lubicie miodek prawda? (Polewa się miodem z pszczelego gniazda.) Weźcie go sobie! (Pszczoły lecą za nim.) Vanessa: Tato! Dundersztyc: Przepraszam Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Skoczył z urwiska do rzeki.) Johnny: Wow, twój ojciec jest mocno pojechany. Vanessa: Tak, jak najbardziej. (W ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: (Wskoczyła do ogródka w pionku.) U trzynasta wygrana z rzędu! Rządzisz mała! Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń! Oto dzwonek zwycięstwa! (Inne pionki ruszyły się na metę.) Fineasz: Niezła w tym jesteś. Fretka: Się wie! I to jak! Pogrążyłam was po raz kolejny, a teraz jeszcze wam się oberwie. (Wbiega do domu.) Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Zobacz tylko co chłopcy zrobili. Linda: (Myje czaszkę.) Masz rację córciu, zadzwoń na 112, to sześcian. Fretka: Nie czas na sarkazm, ruchy! (Ciągnie Lindę do ogródka.) Linda: Fretka lepiej patrz przed siebie! (Fretka potknęła się o dzwonek i wypuściła kostkę, która wpadła do pionkowego trampka.) Narrator: (Czyta wynik kostki.) Ruch dla wszystkich graczy. Fineasz: Łapu Capki, gar która nie przestaje grać. (Wszystkie pionki wyskoczyły z ogródka.) Łapu Capki Fretka: (Wybiega z Lindą do ogródka.) Patrz! Linda: A powinnam zobaczyć? Fretka: Ale, ale, ale, ale... Linda: Chłopcy, robiliście dzisiaj coś ciekawego? Fineasz: Graliśmy w Łapu Capki, a Fretka grała z nami. Linda: Proszę, proszę. Fretka, czy dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłaś z braćmi? Fretka: Tak jak, najbardziej. (Na biwaku wszyscy pieką pianki przy ognisku.) Dundersztyc: (Ma na sobie koszulkę Pepe.) Dziękuję, ze wyciągnąłeś mnie z rzeki Panie Dziobaku. Ale to jest ciutkę przyciasne, na pewno nie masz gdzieś czegoś większego? Nie masz hm? Lepiej ostrożnie z tymi piankami, poważnie. Wiecie ile w tym kraju rocznie jest wypadków, spowodowanych gorącymi piankami, wiecie? Ja nie wiem, ale na pewno dużo. (W tle poruszają się pionki do wielkich Łapu Capek.) Vanessa: Tato! Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3 Kategoria:Scenariusze